Future Tense
by Alis world
Summary: Steve decides to find out more about a new doctor at CG/ just how much of his dream will come true
1. Default Chapter

A big thanks to all whom reviewed my first story. I'm hoping the changes made to its format made it easier reading.  
  
It would make it easier for those who haven't read future imperfect to read it first as it follows on from that story.  
Future tense.  
  
Chapter 1.  
Lt Steve Sloan sat on the deck to the beach house, trying hard to relax but not succeeding very well. Inside he could hear his father talking to Drs Amanda Livingston and Jessie Travis, telling them about the dream he had a few weeks before. Steve wasn't what you could call superstitious, but the entire experience had left him feeling un-nerved, from the accident on the PCH, which if his father hadn't been so concerned about him could have been easily involved in to meeting the new doctor at the hospital. Well meeting wasn't the word really considering the fact that he had knocked her over, sending files in all directions. And when his father had introduced her he thought for a minute that his heart would stop beating, shock! Shock was a mild way of putting it. It may have only been a dream, but he could still remember every minute of it. Relaxing back in the chair he closed his eyes a smile on his lips as he remembered.  
  
"How you feeling?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Fine," Steve said not opening his eyes, not wanting to surrender the images.  
  
"Why don't I believe you," Steve gave a shrug. Jessie wasn't going to give up easily. "Kind of a creepy situation though," Steve opened one eye and gave him a look that spoke volumes, then closed it again.  
  
"How are you going to handle the situation ?" It was Amanda who had spoken. She had just come on to the deck followed by his father. Steve looked up at the three of them eyes narrowing.  
  
"Okay what do the three of you know that I don't ?"  
  
"Well!" Jessie began nervously. He looked up at Mark for some support.  
  
"She is attractive, and," Mark paused for a second. "Quite a few of the male staff have noticed," Steve eyes narrowed dangerously. " And they have asked her out,"  
  
"But she always turns them down flat," Jessie finished.  
  
Steve gave a small smile and closed his eyes again.  
  
"I'll just have to see how much of the dream is true," Amanda and Jessie looked up at Mark hoping for some kind of explanation, but he looked as puzzled as they where.  
Chapter 2.  
Dr Rachel Warner stood on the stage just beginning second part of her act. The crowd was big tonight; a couple of parties by the look of it and things looked like it were going to get rowdy. It wouldn't be the first time that her skills had been called upon by the staff and she doubted that it would be the last. She had just started when she spotted a face that she thought she knew, she swallowed hard when she recognised him, it was Mark Sloan's son Steve.  
  
To Steve the place was everything that he feared it would be, He had to resist the urge to go on the stage and carry her out of here. Though he had a job recognise her, she was heavily made up and dressed in a small top and what seamed to him to be a ludicrously short skirt. The waitress was wearing the same style so it must be some form of uniform. He stuck with orange juice and sat watching the crowd, like Rachel he could sense the build up of trouble.  
It was half an hour later that trouble started, Rachel hoped it would just remain a fist fight, which was how it started but one young man produced a knife and lashed out a another, he fell to the floor, she jumped down off the stage and got to the his side. She quickly felt for a pulse, but there was not one there, quickly she pulled away his jacket that revealed that the stab wound had penetrated his heart and there was nothing that she could do. She then realised that the rest of the fight had died away around her. Looking up she found herself looking at Steve and shook her head.  
  
"He's dead, there's nothing that I can do," Steve nodded.  
  
Steve had assumed that the bouncers had relieved the man of the knife but he was wrong. It was a mistake that he swore to his self afterwards he would never make again. Looking up from where he was kneeling he started to reach into his pocket for his handcuffs. As he reached his jacket moved back revealing his police badge. The young assailant suddenly panicked, he reached forward and grabbed hold of Rachel pulling her to her feet. Steve swore when he saw that he still had the knife in hand, which he brought up and put it to her throat.  
  
All Rachel could think was try and keep calm as she felt the blade against her throat. As she swallowed she felt the blade dig into her throat, she also knew that the blade whether the assailant knew it or not was right over the main artery, if the blade went any deeper she would be beyond help with in minutes.  
  
Steve knew any attempt to pull his gun would result in the man panicking even more, as it was he could see a run of blood run down her neck.  
  
"Get every one out now," He barked at the bouncers, the room emptied and Steve was left alone with Rachel and the young man.  
  
"I want to get out of here now," He said panic evident in his voice and his grip on Rachel tightened.  
  
"I know you do," Steve said calmly. His main interest was to stop him digging the knife any further into her throat.  
  
His voice sounded calm, but he felt anything but. His father was far better at handling this kind of situation than he was.  
  
"We know it was an accident," He continued. "But what you're doing now, is different," The young man looked down at the body that still lay on the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it," He almost sobbed. "I only wanted to frighten him;" Steve slowly stood and carefully moved his hand forward.   
  
"I know," He said gently. slowly he took a step forward. "Please give me the knife," He heard the sirens approaching outside. Rachel could feel the man shaking through the contact between them, but slowly the hand with the knife in it moved away from her throat and handed it over to Steve. He then let her go.  
  
Steve quickly slipped the knife into a bag and had just cuffed him when uniformed officers came into the room. While they dealt with the young man he turned to Rachel one arm wrapped around her, he could feel her trembling underneath his arm.   
  
"Do you have a changing room?" He asked quickly. She nodded.  
  
"Kind of,"  
  
"Good which way?" He asked quickly. She pointed towards a door at the back of the stage. He quickly guided her towards it.   
Chapter 3.  
By the time Steve got her into the room, shock had set in and she was shaking, He got her to sit down.  
  
"This yours ?" He asked. Taking a coat down off a peg near the door. She nodded; carefully he wrapped it around her. "Do you have a change of clothes here?" She gave a slight smile.  
  
"Do you really think I would wander around outside dressed like this?" She told him. Steve grinned at her.  
  
At last she was beginning to feel more like herself, she turned to the mirror and started to remove her make-up being careful around the wound and ran her brush through her hair, then put it up into a pony tail. Steve left the room as she changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She dabbed some water on the knife wound trying to clean it up a bit. Slipping her coat back around her she went outside and found Steve leaning against the wall taking to a couple of uniformed officers. He looked up at and smiled at her. Rachel decided at that point that the smile should be registered as a dangerous weapon. The smile faded slightly as he saw the wound on her neck. He pulled away from the wall and walked up to her.  
  
"That needs looking at," He said.  
  
"It'll be fine," She said lightly. Steve frowned lightly at her.  
  
"Arguing with me over it?" She swallowed hard, trying very hard to ignore the feelings that were building up inside her.  
  
"No," She said quickly. "I just didn't want all and sundry at the hospital to know what happened," Steve grinned at her.  
  
"No need, dad will be able to take care of it," Somehow Rachel felt that she had been carefully manipulated.  
  
"Out of the frying pan," She muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Steve inquired lightly despite the fact that had heard what she had said, and had recognized the saying.  
  
"Nothing," She answered quickly. He grinned at her and slipped his arm under hers and led out to the car park and to his truck.  
Chapter 4.  
"Dad!" Steve shouted out as he entered the beach house. Mark came forward and smiled when he saw his son with Rachel. The smile faded slightly when he saw the blood on Rachel's neck.  
  
"What happened?" He asked concerned.  
  
"There was a fight at the club," Steve said sombrely. "One was killed, then the assailant panicked," Mark could guess the rest.  
  
"Come and sit down and let's take a look,"  
  
Rachel sat down at the dinner table while Steve made them a hot drink. Mark fetched his bag and set about to clean the wound.  
  
"Good job it didn't go any deeper," He said with concern. "A little close to the artery for comfort. It doesn't need any stitches;" He put a dressing on the cut. With a sigh he picked up his coffee off the table where Steve had put it. "I take it you couldn't do anything for the injured man?" Rachel shook her head. Finally able to relax a bit.  
  
"The knife went into his heart," She sighed. "He would have been dead before he hit the floor;" Mark nodded his agreement and finished his drink,  
  
"Well I'll let Steve look after you and I'll get to bed," Mark said. "I've got to be up for work in the morning," He stood and turned towards Rachel and almost grinned at the look of consternation on her face. "Your not in tomorrow are you?"  
  
"No," She said.  
  
"Goodnight then," Steve smiled at his father.  
  
"Night dad,"  
  
Steve picked up his drink.  
  
"We'll go down stairs, so we don't disturb him," Rachel swallowed hard not able to see a way to refuse the invitation.  
  
They sat on the sofa, Rachel looked around her.  
  
"Its a lovely house," She said. She was trying not to think about how close he was to her.  
  
"Its home," He said simply.  
  
"I really ought to go," she said. Reaching forward and putting her empty cup on the coffee table in front of her. Steve leant towards her and placed his hand on her arm and slowly moving it up. She turned her head towards him her face just inches from his. "Steve I," Her words where cut off as he leant forward and kissed her. A kiss that took her breath away and slowly stripped all of her defences. "This is crazy," She moaned as his hands found their way under her shirt.  
  
"Totally," Steve agreed against her cheek. Then kissing his way down her neck and back up to her mouth. "I've dreamt of doing this to you," He stood and pulled her up with him, then lifted her up into his arms. "And this time I'll not let you go,"  
Rachel looked at him puzzled. "I'll explain later," He carried her to the bedroom and reached out with his foot and shut the door behind him. 


	2. part 2

Chapter 5.  
He wasn't sure of how much later it was when he woke up. He turned to put his arm around Rachel, but found only empty space. Suddenly wide-awake, he touched the spot where she had been when they had finally fell asleep and found it was just still warm. He swore and threw back the sheet and quickly grabbed his robe and put it on. Quietly he entered his own sitting room, she was still there, and he sighed with relief. She appeared to be looking for something. Quietly but quickly he made his way over to the stairs and waited there.  
  
Rachel was trying to find her bag, when she realised it must still be up stairs on the kitchen table. She wasn't really paying much attention to what she was doing and so didn't spot Steve until it was too late. One arm shot out in front of her blocking the way; the other went around the other side to the wall, which effectively pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
"I thought," She started to say. Steve's hand came up and caressed her cheek, and then his fingers down her neck pausing slightly over her quickening pulse, then moved on to undo the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"I think, you think too much," He said softly. And bent his head and kissed her.  
  
When Steve woke again daylight was streaming through the windows. His arms where still wrapped around Rachel with one leg draped possessively across her. Elbowing his self up he looked down at her. He could clearly see fear on her face even in sleep. He could guess she had been badly hurt at some point in the past. Glancing at the clock and saw the time was ten, he knew that his father would have left for work already. Rachel must have felt the movement because she woke up.  
  
"Morning," He said softly. She looked up at him obviously trying to work out exactly what he was thinking. Smiling he bent his head down and lightly kissed her. "Hungry?" He asked. She nodded. He stood and headed for the shower, she watched him leave, then laying her head back down she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Oh god what I done?" She muttered unable to stop her tears. Her body gave her the answer, you've fallen in love with a man, who you barely know her mind added, but who had just given her the most wonderful night of her life.  
Going upstairs after a shower she gasped when she saw the view out of the main windows. Unable to stop herself she walked out on the deck and took in a deep breath full of air.  
  
"Beautiful," She muttered. Steve had come out behind her with two drinks.  
  
"Yes," He said with a smile looking at her. "Very beautiful," Rachel blushed and he laughed lightly at her.  
  
"I was talking about the view," She said quickly.  
  
"I know," Smiled Steve. "But I wasn't,"  
  
Steve's face turned serious. He was determined to find out why she was going to leave last night with out a word. He needed to find out more about her.  
  
"Why did you try to leave?" He asked gently. She hung her head down and her hair fell across her face like a veil, reaching out he brushed it back.  
  
"Its just, Oh hell," She muttered and brought her head up. " When I was younger something similar happened. The man involved was annoyed that I was still there in the morning,"  
  
"And you thought I would think the same?" There was an edge to his voice. Rachel heard it.  
  
"When all is said and done I don't know you and you don't know me," She shrugged. Steve knew she had a point.  
  
"Don't listen to the nurses much then?" He said with a laugh. Rachel smiled at him.  
  
"I not one for listening to hospital gossip," She said. "I've been the subject of it to many times," Steve smiled at her.  
  
"I know that feeling," He looked at her, and leaned towards her, "How about we tell each other ourselves, save all the good nurses the job,"  
  
"Probably get nearer the truth," She agreed and then laughed at the impish look on his face, "Who gets to go first?"  
  
"We could toss a coin for it?" Suggested Steve.  
  
"Tell you what you go first," Rachel said despite her wariness she found herself wanting to like him and for him to like her.  
  
For the next hour or so Steve told her about himself no holes barred, he knew that she would have to like him with all the baggage he would be bringing to the relationship and possible problems. Her eyes had gone wide at times, but she seemed to be taking in everything he said.  
  
"You seem to have the same luck with women as I do with men;" She said when he had finished. He shrugged and looked at her.  
  
"Your turn," She swallowed hard and nodded. He had been totally honest with her now it was her turn.  
  
"Where to start?" Steve smiled to encourage her.  
  
"I've always found the beginning a good place;" His hand covered hers as it lay on the table. Drawing in her breath.  
  
"Okay then," She looked at him. "I don't really have any family. My mum and dad were murdered when I was twelve," She felt Steve's hand tighten on hers.  
  
"Was the killer ever caught?" The cop in him couldn't help but ask.  
  
"No," She shook her head, taking a deep breath against the pain she still felt even after all the years that had passed, "At that point I was sent to my grandfather on my fathers side, He lived in England. But he was fairly old by the time I went and he died four years later," Steve tired to imagine what it would have been like for him to be alone at sixteen, it was a thought that didn't bear even thinking about. "Thankfully gramps old colleagues helped keep me on the straight and narrow," She smiled at Steve. "He was a policeman too,"  
  
"What about your mothers side of the family didn't they want to help you?" She gave a small laugh.  
  
"They didn't approve when my father married her, so they disowned her," She shrugged her shoulders, "So they didn't want me either," She looked up the beach but eyes didn't really see it. "After talking with Tom I decided to come back to the states and since mum and dad died I had wanted to become a doctor. You see mum at least was still alive when I found them, but she died before help reached us," Steve moved closer to her and put his arm around her. For a second she stiffened under the contact, but she relaxed into the embrace. Slowly he tipped her head back so he could see her face; he brought up his other hand and wiped away tears that had started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered and tired to pull away, but Steve wouldn't let her.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry for," He said gently. Drawing in her breath she knew she had to continue.  
  
"Anyway I qualified," She sighed. Steve had not left out any details about his relationships, she knew that she had to tell him the same, "I met Jason when I was working in Seattle, He seemed perfect, we had been going out for three months when he asked me to marry him, he moved in with me and for a while at least we were happy, or at least I thought so," She sighed and looked down at the now cold drink on the table. "It was the one time I suppose that I should have listened to the gossip. A friend relived me earlier than normal, when I got home I found him in bed with someone who was or at least I thought was my best friend. Sarah had known what was going on so she had relived me early, so that I could find out for myself. I left after that. And that was eighteen months ago. Since then I've just wandered around the country and thought about going back to England," She sighed. "Not really been able to make my mind up what I want anymore,"  
  
There was silence for a while, Steve stood and turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Fancy a hot drink?"  
  
"I could do with a cup of tea if you have any," Steve frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sure we've got some somewhere," He told her with a grin. "Dad sometimes has one," He held out his hand to her, "I'm afraid you'll have to sort it out yourself,"  
  
Rachel smiled and took his hand and followed him into the kitchen. Steve watched her for a while; she had been shocked by some of the things in his past. He wasn't shocked by hers angry yes wishing he could give her a sense of closer over her parent's deaths. And amazed that she had turned out as balanced as she had and the hell of a twelve year old coming home to find her father dead and her mother close to it. He had been there when his mother had died but there was a big difference between his mother's death from cancer and Rachel's mother death.  
Chapter 6.  
Steve decided that they would go to Bob's for lunch, having decided not to put her under pressure, so staying at the beach house alone for the rest of the day would have definitely not a good idea. She needed time and he was prepared to wait for as long as necessary.  
It was a good job that hospital gossip didn't bother Rachel as some members of staff were in Bob's when they arrived. She knew at that point that she would be a subject and it would be all over the hospital before she returned to work the next day. She sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Steve asked her. She indicated to the group from the hospital.  
  
"You realised that my arriving with you will be all over the hospital before the end of the day," She said with a wry smile.  
  
"I doesn't bother you does it?" He mentally kicked his self for not thinking about it. But Rachel laughed.  
  
"No," She smiled at him. "I've a thicker skin than most, if their talking about me then their leaving others less able to cope with it alone," Steve looked slyly down at her.  
  
"We could always give them something to really get their teeth into,"  
  
"Like what?" She asked.  
  
"This," He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his lips found hers, after a moment her hands wrapped around him under the jacket he was wearing. With a slight moan he pulled back slightly from her.  
  
"That got just a little to intense," He growled. Rachel looked up at him slightly impishly.  
  
"Well it certainly gave them some entertainment;" they both looked over at the hospital staff. All were picking up their jaws from the floor.  
  
"It stood a chance of becoming down right illegal," He muttered back. She had to admit to herself that the kiss affected her as much as it had him.  
It was sometime later that they went back to her apartment. Steve had helped her with her shopping and she was putting it away while Steve put the kettle on for a cup of coffee. They stood in the small kitchen drinking the drink. Steve's mobile began to ring, with a sigh he pulled it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was his dad phoning.  
  
"Hey Dad," Then he fell silent a moment and grinned across at Rachel. "No I won't be back for dinner and no I won't forget I've got be at work tomorrow," He was silent again as Mark talked. "Yeah I'll tell her, I'll see you later," and He hung up the connection. There was a slightly wistful look on Rachel's face.  
  
"Does he ring you often like that?" She asked softly. Steve smiled.  
  
"Yeah he worries a lot," He sighed. "More so since Carol died," He looked at her a twinkle appeared, "He said you should go in slightly early tomorrow so he could check up on the wound from last night," She looked at him slightly startled and he grinned. "You'll have to get use to being fathered a little,"  
  
Rachel placed her now empty cup in the sink, turning away from Steve as she do so, Steve watched her knowing that he had caught a nerve, he reached out for her and turned her back to him.  
  
"I guess I'm just not use to people worrying about me," She said softly. Steve's face turned serious.  
  
"Better get use to it then," She looked up into his eyes and knew he was serious. She moved her body against him, one arm going up and wrapping around his neck and pulling him down slightly and kissing him, putting his cup down he then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Where's the bedroom?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"Next door on the right," She murmured against his lips. She felt him her lift off her feet.  
He wanted to stay with her the night, but knew that he did have to get home. He also wanted to talk to his father. Rachel lay sleeping at his side, he didn't want to wake her, but neither did he just want to disappear.  
  
"Rachel!" He said gently shaking her. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him "I'm going to have to go," He said with regret. She nodded reaching out she slipped on a robe and tied it around her. Steve began to dress with obvious reluctance. He grabbed his coat and went to the door with her following behind him; turning to her he took her head in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"What time do you finish?" He asked her,  
  
"At about seven," She said. " Steve I," She cut of what she was going to say. " I'll see you then;" Steve smiled and kissed her again. She watched him go down to his truck and drive away, now he wasn't here she could say what she had wanted to say, "I love you,"  
When Steve got in Mark was still up,  
  
"I was wondering what time you were going to get in?" He said lightly, but he was glad to see him looking so happy. Steve smiled at his father.  
  
"We both have work in the morning," He said.  
  
"Well according to the gossip at the hospital this afternoon," Mark stopped with a large grin on his face.  
  
"It was a dare that got a little out of hand," He laughed.  
  
"It certainly sounded like it;" He looked at his son. "Well come on then tell me about her," Steve did telling him about her family and the rest of her past.  
Chapter 7.  
  
To Rachel the day seemed to drag, as much as she loved working on the wards the days always seemed to drag. Today was slightly different, as Steve's friends had come up to introduce themselves Jessie she already knew from her turns in ER. Amanda Livingston she had not really met and also Mark Sloan had come to see her, mainly he said to check up on the knife wound but she had her doubts about that. There was another sign that she was involved with Steve, quite a few of the female staff members where giving her the cold shoulder, she shrugged it of not really all that concerned. She did listen to what some were saying, but the hospital grapevine didn't disappoint her, just as she thought it would what happened in Bob's was blown up out of all per portion. At last six came around and she went to write up her patient notes ready for the next shift. She was nearly finished, when several loud bangs distracted her, looking up from her work she was amazed to see a man with a gun looking insanely around him, the gun was brought around and pointed at her, she dove for cover when the window above her shattered with an explosion. Glass showered down on her. She brought up her hands to protect her head.  
Steve had finished for the day, but he left on the police radio in the truck, If anyone asked him later why? He in all honesty couldn't remember why. He did remember his blood freezing in his veins when he heard that shots had been fired at the hospital. Fears ripped through him and not just for Rachel but he knew that his dad was still there and Jessie and Amanda.  
  
When he arrived the hospital was in chaos, he grabbed his bullet proof vest out of the back his truck and made his way inside, the first face he saw was Alex, the young man seemed to be wandering rather aimlessly.  
  
"Alex !" He called. "What happened," The young man just shook his head and looked at him somewhat dazed. Steve gave him a light shake. "What happened ?" He repeated more slowly. At last he seemed to regain some senses.  
  
"Just came in and started shooting," He said.  
  
"Is he still in the hospital?" He nodded.  
  
"They think so," He drew in a shuddering breath and said more calmly "Their not sure where he went,"  
  
"Where's Dad and Jessie?"  
  
"Exam 1," He nodded his thanks and left the young man to his job.  
  
When he entered the room he was expecting them to be working on a patient but was shocked to see his father working on Jessie, luckily the younger man was sitting up while his father was stitching a wound on his arm.  
  
"Dad?" His voice full of concern.  
  
"Steve," Mark turned to face his son his face drawn.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Just came in off the street and started to shoot at us," Jessie said in disgust. " Shot a couple of the security guards as well and then disappeared into the hospital somewhere," Steve looked at his friend and asked.  
  
"Is that serious," Mark shook his head.  
  
"It'll be sore for a few days, that's all,"   
  
"That's easy for you to say," Jessie grumbled. "But it hurts like hell;" Steve couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"Perhaps you'll have a little more sympathy if I ever come back in," Jessie's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Steve Sloan if I could find something to throw," He growled at his friend. At this point Amanda came in her face pale.  
  
"Steve thank god," She said in relief. "Shots have been fired on the third floor,"  
  
If it was possible Jessie's face paled even more as did Marks. Steve looked at his father his own sense of dread growing again,  
  
"Rachel's there," It barely came as a whisper, but it sent Steve running out of the room.  
She could hear people crying, she had tired poking her head up but the gunman was still there, she dare not risk trying to leave the room. She pushed herself into a corner and wrapped her arms around legs and hugged them close. So many things ran around in her head glad in some ways she hadn't told Steve how she had felt about him and in others berating herself for being such a coward.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here then," Rachel looked up the gunman had found her.  
  
Rachel looked straight into his eyes, his gun had point blank aim at her, in his eyes she saw her death, he would kill her she knew that, all she could do is hope it would be over with quickly. she looked away from him pulling Steve from her memory determined that she hang on to it.  
  
Steve moved away from the stairwell trying to keep his mind on what he was doing trying not to think about Rachel being hurt. Moving slowly along the ward, he finally caught sight of the gunman, using the nurse's desk for cover he moved closer. Finally in position he was able to get a clear shot at him. How he knew he would never know, but gut instinct told him Rachel was in the room with him, and he only had so much time. He would only get one chance, taking careful aim he fired.   
  
Rachel heard the shot and was shocked to see the man drop to the floor, she thought to make her way to him, but she heard a shout telling her to stay back. She froze in position. Steve came in careful to make sure that he kept the gunman covered. He kicked the gun away from the mans hand, then dipped down to check for a pulse. There wasn't one. Steve sighed despite what the man had done and come close to doing he still regretted having to kill him. He replaced his gun into his holster.  
"Steve!" Rachel's voice came from behind him. He turned to face her, with a low moan he reached out to her and pulled her to her feet and into his arms, he held her as close to him as he could.  
  
"I thought he was going to take you away from me again," His voice cracking from the emotion he felt.  
  
"Again?" She said puzzled. She looked up at him her face still pale. "You're going to have to explain these odd remarks,"  
  
"Later," He told her.  
  
"Dr Warner?" A nurse had finally plucked up courage to come out of hiding to see what was happening. Steve looked at the young woman.  
  
"Let security know the man is here please," She nodded and left them alone again.  
  
It only took a few minutes for security and Mark to get up to them. Thankfully no one else was hurt. Steve had got Rachel sitting down when Mark arrived his expression anxious, which lightened when he saw that they were both alright.  
  
"I thought I would take her back home," Steve said to his father. Mark nodded his agreement,  
  
"It would be better if she stayed with us tonight," He agreed.  
  
"But I'm fine now!" She protested. Then found herself the subject of scrutiny of both Sloan men.  
  
"Arguing with us over it?" Steve said lightly, but his eyes flashed with a steely resolve. Rachel may have tired arguing with just Steve over it, but with Mark looking at her with the same expression, she knew that she stood no chance of winning. Steve took her silence as they had won. "Good,"  
  
He took her back to her apartment first so that she would be able to get clean things for the next day. As they got back into the truck to go to the beach house.  
  
"I'm not a child," She protested. "I can take care of myself," Steve hide a quick grin.  
  
"You know," He said suggestively. "I noticed that fact last night and the night before," Rachel blushed.  
  
"That isn't what I meant," Steve turned to face her his face serious.  
  
"Think about it Rach," He said to her. "As a doctor would you recommend that someone should be left alone after what happened today?"  
  
"Okay!" She said giving in. "you win," A twinkle came into her eye. "This time,"  
  
"Hopefully there won't be a next time,"  
They all gathered at the beach house that night with a sense of relief that they had made it through what had happened relatively unscathed, Jessie endured teasing at Steve's hands, but by this point Rachel knew Steve well enough to know that he was just happy that the injury was not serious. Three had been killed in the ER that day, and although none of the people that had died where close to them their deaths where still keenly felt, knowing how close they had come themselves. Rachel sighed Steve and Mark had been right being home alone she would have only her thoughts for company and tonight they probably would have stopped her from sleeping.  
  
Steve heard the sigh and came over to her, taking her hand he pulled her to her feet and then looked across at the others.   
  
"We'll be saying goodnight,"  
  
"Good night son," Mark said with a smile. Jessie said something that Steve couldn't hear but it earned him a small punch from Amanda. Steve felt to happy at that point to try and make any comment back.  
  
Once downstairs Steve pulled her into his arms, for a minute they just stood like this until Steve felt a shudder run through her body.  
  
"You okay?" He asked concerned. She looked up at him, trying to find the courage inside herself to tell him what she was feeling.  
  
"Its just when he came into the office, I knew that he would kill me, I could see it in his face," She felt Steve's arms tighten around her, "All I could think about was you and that I hadn't been able to tell you how I felt,"  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked his voice intent, his hands running up into her hair. She swallowed hard, butterflies in the stomach, she wondered if she was making a mistake. His eyes held hers,  
  
"Oh god help me," She pleaded. " I love you," She carried on. "I don't!" Steve's hand come up and silenced her, he knew what she was trying to say that she didn't expect him to feel the same way. Bending his head down he murmured against her lips.  
"My Rachel, so beautiful, I love you to," With that he took total possession of her.  
  
It wasn't until later that she finally got Steve's explanation of his earlier remarks and was told of the dream he had before they had met, she listened amazed at the story.  
  
"Jessie called it spooky," Steve told her with a laugh and she couldn't help but agree.  
  
Steve held her close to him her regular breathing told him she was asleep, looking at her he thanked who ever sent him that dream, it had saved his father and it had saved Rachel. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered what he would dream tonight.  
END.  
Right here is a bit of warning, I'm not totally happy with all this story there are parts that I think could be better so some major rewrites in it at some point in the future.  
  
But this had to be in place before I could make a start on the next one, which will be going up chapter by chapter.  
  
Big thanks Alf for the words of encouragement and also to Tracy, I've taken your advice and removed the block.  
  
I'm afraid that I've made the grounds for at least three stories with Rachel's life story. One of which will be a cross with a British crime show. I'm not totally sure if its seen in the States or not I'm curious if any one can guess what it is?   
  
Alison. 


End file.
